Command & Conquer Chronicles : Giant Squid
by OOM-9
Summary: Based on the Red Alert 2 Chronicles by Michael O'Hare. Enter the mind of a Giant Squid and deranged psychic meglomaniac.


Command & Conquer Chronicles   
Giant Squid   
  
by OOM-9   
  
Disclaimer:Command & Conquer:, and all related characters and concepts are owned by Westwood Studios. Giant Squids are owned by the Soviet Union and Greenpeace. This giant ball of twine is owned by me-hey! Come back with that! That took me 365 days to make!   
=====   
Silence.   
  
Darkness.   
  
Down in the depths of the oceans lay a force.   
  
A force unaffected by time, light, or even the crushing water pressure.   
  
An ancient creature that had spawned thousand of horror stories.   
  
A creature that would soon turn the tide of a war it neither knew nor cared about.   
  
This is its story.   
  
-----   
  
The giant squid lazily rolled its eyes around in their sockets, scanning for food. Suddenly, a noise arose.   
  
A strange metal beast, with fins sticking out of its dull rusty body, was approaching.   
  
The squid ejected a stream of ink and silently, gracefully flowed away.   
  
But in its tiny, simple mind it could feel something probing.   
  
What was this? A voice? Follow...Yuri? Strange images appeared in its mind.   
  
The giant leviathan could not make sense of these things, and it knew only that the common messages of "eat" and "hide" were slowly being replaced by one word.   
  
Follow.   
  
The squid turned and slowly followed, followed the golden beast out of the depths.   
  
-----   
  
"Ah! Yuri! Comrade!"   
  
Yuri, who had been calmly gazing into the pen a few moments ago, shuddered. He turned around to greet a man with a feeble, weak, simplistic mind, yet this fat pudgy repulsive man wielded more power then Yuri could possibly hope for. For now anyways.   
  
"Good evening Comrade Romanov"   
  
"Ah, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. How many times have I told you? Call me Alex!"   
The insolent man grinned happily. Yuri suppressed the urge to toss him over the railing.   
  
"Yes, Comrade Alex."   
  
"So, our good Comrade Vladimir says you have found us new toy to play with?"   
  
"Yes, Comrade Alex"   
  
"Well, let's see it!"   
  
Yuri gave a little half smile and led the ruler of the Soviet Union over to the viewing area. There, lying in a pool of water next to a model of a cruise ship, lay a giant squid. Its eye slowly rolled up to view them, and a made a low growling noise.   
  
Romanov stared in awe for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.   
  
"Ha! Yuri! You have watched one to many capitalist horror films! Big movie monster is scary, but what do you expect it to do the American sea dogs? Wet their expensive designer pants?"   
  
A slight smile escaped Yuri's lips as he closed his eyes and concentrated on manipulating the simple mind of the squid below. "'Wet their pants' he says, I'll show that audacious bastard your true power my simple-minded tentacle friend" was the last thing Yuri thought before he turned to the task at hand.   
  
-----   
  
The squid stared curiously at the strange figures above him, but it cared little. Then, all of a sudden, strange images started appearing in its mind.   
  
wet...bastard...power...friend   
  
Then a more coherent image appeared. Images of a strange metallic object being torn apart.   
  
Hurt...maim...kill...   
  
Over and over in its mind the images played.   
  
hurt...maim...kill...   
  
Letting out a might roar, the squid scanned the area for the object in its mind.   
  
hurt...maim...kill...   
  
There! The object that plagued it so!   
  
hurt...maim...kill...   
  
The squid dove down under.   
  
hurt...maim...kill...   
  
A calm serenity existed on the surface of the enclosed sea for a few seconds, and then it was shattered as the squid burst upward.   
  
hurt...maim...kill...   
  
Fragments of metal flew everywhere as the squid smashed into the model ship.   
  
hurt...maim...kill...   
  
Letting out another roar, its muscular tentacles slid over the ship.   
  
hurt...maim...kill...   
  
Finally, after all its suckers had a firm grip, the giant creature screeched, lifted the ship high into the air, and slammed the ship into the water, splintering it into a billion pieces.   
  
hurt...maim...ki-   
  
-----   
  
Yuri opened his eyes and gazed at the carnage below. Where there had once been a magnificent replica of an allied destroyer, there was nothing but scarred metal plating floating on the surface. Content, he ceased tormenting the squid, and watched it return to its docile state.   
  
"I sense you are satisfied Comrade Romanov, no?"   
  
The ashen man slowly released his grip on the railing, wiped his fat forehead, and sputtered out a reply, still shaking.   
  
"Ye-yes, Yuri, the-that will do nic-nicely. That's qui-quite a powe-powerful beat-beast you have there."   
  
"The better to serve the Union with, my dear Alex."   
  
Yuri let out a smile at seeing the powerful weakling put in his place for questioning him and his methods. 'Wet their pants'? Look who's wetting who's pants Comrade "Alex".   
  
He watched as divers carefully attached a device to the 'neck' of the squid. A device that would teach the squid to unceasingly seek out and destroy all ships belonging to enemies of the Soviet Union.   
  
As he gazed at the beast and the chaos in its wake, he felt a sensation he had not felt for a long time.   
  
Pride.   
=====   
AUTHOR'S NOTES   
This is my first fan fic thingamajiggy, so flame, comment, and criticize away people! 


End file.
